A Goddess Lives
by OroFanfic
Summary: Kaoru is a goddess that thinks Kenshin is her Lord, Kenshin has to teach Kaoru everything all over again...is he up to the challange? and is Tomoe ever going to back off for once? Mabey she needs to sit in a chair and have a tic tac....
1. A Goddess is Shown

**Chapter 1: _A Goddess is shown_**

**"Hello class today we have been aloud to go to the Musem" Tae said happly**

**Everyone just yawned **

**Tae just sighed "everyone get a partner"**

**Tomoe got up and walked over to Kenshin "Battousai want to be my partner" Tomoe smiled**

**Kenshin looked up and rolled his eyes and nodded yes**

**The class walked out the door and on to the bus when there they all went throught the presentations. Kenshin began to yawn of boredom till Tomoe looked at him with the look of 'don't do that, it's rude!' Kenshin just rolled his eyes**

**"Class this is a 200 year old girl name Kaoru Kamiya" Tae smiled as she explained everything that was writen on a peice of paper**

**Kenshin stared up lazyly and then looked at the girl in the glass container filled with water. He had never seen somone so beautiful before in is intirer life, kenshin then looked over at Misao who was asking a question**

**"Umm Mrs. Akabako, is the girl suposse to be blinking and moving?" Misao said freaked out**

**"What?" tae and everyone looked at Kaoru in the container misao was right she was blinking and touching the glass container**

**"Mrs. Tae please move over!" a Sciencist said running over with millons of other scienctests **

**Kenshin pushed through everyone to see what the young girl was doing, He finally made it through everyone and saw Misao was right the girl was awake and istead of now touching the glass she was banging her head on the glass making it crake. She finally stop to hold her head her eyes then turned completely blue and she broke the glass in a instent making her fall in Kenshin's arms. when she looked up she saw him blushing with wide eyes. Tomoe ran up behind him and pushed her off **

**"BACK OFF HE'S TAKEN!" Tomoe growled **

**"Tomoe!" Kenshin growled in her ear **

**Kaoru began to cry. Kenshin then looked at Tomoe with 'Now look what you did damn it!' Kenshin walked over to her and hugged her **

**"relax don't cry" Kenshin rubbed her back **

**"Thank you Lord Battousai..." Kaoru began to stop crying **

**"Hey how do you know my anata's Nickname!" Tomoe began to look very pissed off as she stomped her foot**

**"Everyone know's Lord Battousai, and everyone know you Mistress Tomoe" Kaoru smiled as everyone stared at her**

**"Umm what are you talking about?" Misao said walking over to her**

**"What do you mean? Don't you know Lord Battousai is high-ruler of Japan? He's the most feared person in the world children tremble at his name!" Kaoru crossed her arms and nodded at her words**

**"I am?" Kenshin blinked**

**"Yep!" Kaoru smiled**

**"Then why don't you tremble at his name?" Tomoe asked pissed off that she wish this girl would jump of a cliff**

**"Because lord battousai takes care of me he has scence I was very small about the age of 10" Kaoru said closing her eyes remembering how he took care of her**

**"Why would he take car of you! Your so so I don't know! Just not someone my anata would hang around with!" Tomoe sighed **

**"He protected me from everyone because I hold life" Kaoru looked down**

**"What are you talking about?"Kenshin asked confused**

**"She's talking about the life of the planet, and the life of every human on the earth" A man walked up behind them**

**"WHAT!? YOU'D HAVE TO BE INHUMAN TO DO THAT!!" Misao jumped back in fright**

**"It's true I'm not human I am a goddess sent from god him self" Kaoru closed her eyes then continued "How do you know that! Only Lord battousai Knew of My igsistens!" Kaoru truned her head around to see the man behind her**

**"True but I think I will claim you now" The man smirked**

**"No you wont" Kenshin held kaoru to him**

**Tomoe had the look of kill on her face**

**"Let her go she's mine you don't know what she is capable of!" The man yelled**

**"Mabey not but I wont let you have her!" Kenshin growled at him**

**Kenshin jumped up and drop kicking him in the stomach making him fall back and his wallet fall out "Hmmm lets see?" Kenshin looked in it "Well Mr. Shishio You arnt' touching Goddess girl over here so hit the road!" Kenshin throw the wallet back at him. Shishio got back up and grabbed Kaoru's hands and pulled her torwards him**

**"LET ME GO!" Kaoru screammed " YOUR HURTING ME!" Shishio held tighter "Bye bye" Shishio started running with the young girl. kenshin yawned and then used his unbeliveable speed to make it to the door first and trip him leaving the girl behind. "I will take her Thank you" Kenshin laughed then helped her up but she continued to fall.**

**"Hey Anata why are you helping her out you never help anyone!" Tomoe complained as she walked over hating the new girl**

**"Well Tomoe she holds life and needs to be protected, just think what might happen to eveyone if she got hurt" Kenshin picked her up**

**"Sorry....." Kaoru's legs began to wobbel under her **

**"Don't worry about it your legs must feel like jello right now and you probly need to be taught how to walk"**

**"This is unbeleiveible! Sir could you take care of her! She seems more capable to do more with you!" A Scientest announced**

**"Ya why not Himura!" Misao laughed**

**"ok but Mrs. Akabako over their has to agree" Kenshin picked her up higher because her feet had fallen beneth her**

**"Thank you" She got on her legs again**

**"Here lets fix this hold thing!" Kenshin pick her up bridal style**

**"Thank you" Kaoru smiled**

**"Sure Himura, Besides we can't just leave her be!" Tae said confedently**

**"Where will she sleep?" Tomoe aked as her eye began to twitch**

**"Have her sleep with the young man please, she seems to be more confortable talking to him" a scientest said behind Tae**

**"ok" Tae agreed to this term**

**Tomoe eye began to twitch more and then she began to think Why am I worryed so much! Nothing will come between me and my Anata's love! Ya not even some new girl! Tomoe then smiled at her thoughs**

**After that the schools were asked to go back and let Kaoru see what its like outside now adays. When back at school Tae talked to Kenshin's dad aka the princaple about the young girl and about how she could do so little but was able to talk more comfortable around Kenshin. Hiko agreed to the terms and aloud the girl to stay with Kenshin.**

**

* * *

An: Hope you like it so far! Also Chapter 6 of Tomoe the Psycho is up! **


	2. First Day of School for Kaoru

****

_Chapter 2: First Day of School for Kaoru_

**"Now say Mrs. Shiki" Kenshin said still having to help her walk down to the class rooms**

**"Mr. Chiki" Kaoru said unsurly**

**"That was good for a first try but it's Mrs. Shiki" Kenshin smiled at her**

**"Ooooo So it's.....Mrs. Shiki" Kaoru smiled back at him**

**"Wow Himura your teaching her alot" Misao said putting a hand on Kaoru's shoulder**

**"Ok what do you want with me?" Kenshin raised an eye brow**

**"Nothing! God you really don't like me do you?" Misao Sighed**

**"No it's just you never come around me usually" Kenshin shurgged**

**"WOW WHO'S THAT!?" a boy in the background yelled running over to Kaoru**

**"I'm Kaoru Kamiya! It's nice to meet you" Kaoru bowed her head and smiled**

**"Nice name babe" A nother boy said from behind her**

**Kaoru truned around and soon there was boys everywhere around her**

**"Ummm" Kaoru was begining to blush a lot and had sweat falling from her head **

**"Ok that enough Damn it" Kenshin tapped his foot**

**"O GOD IT'S HIMURA RUN FOR IT!" one boy said making everyone run for their life**

**"You ok Kaoru?" Kenshin held his hand out to her **

**"Yes" Kaoru smiled and took his hand **

**"Class will now be in sestion only Mr. Himura Kenshin can talk but it has to be to Miss Kamiya Kaoru!" Mrs. Shiki yelled making everyone sit down and stay silent**

**"Ok Miss Kamiya please come up and do a Song for us" Mrs. Shiki smiled**

**"What does she mean Kenshii?" Kaoru asked him **

**Kenshin truned around in his seat "It means to sing somthing like a song you know by heart. This is Music Class" Kenshin smiled at Her**

**"O I know one!" Kaoru Then Got up with Kenshin holding her up and went in front of the class and sang sloftly and beautifuly "la la la laaaaa.....I had dream that I could fly, I could feel each moment as time goes byyyyyyy. You'll never be to far away, You'll always be here where I heared you say 'I never felt.....felt like this would be our last goodbye'....I still can dream........that one day I will fall apon the skyyyyyy...............Do you Still remember all the time that has gone byyyyy?, Do you still belive that love can fall down from the skyyyyyy?, If from were your standing you can see the sky aboooove , I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in looooooooooove, Find awaaaaay to bring back yesturday.....Find away...looooove....Hold this day an tomorrow becomes today, Loooooove will find awaaaaaaaaaaay, ahhhhh la la la ahhhh la la laaaaa owwo o woowowwow la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaa, I will be waiting for you in my heart fuled on your looooooove, If I can not find you I will look up to the suuuuuuuun, if from when your standing you can see the sky abooooooove, I will be waiting for you if you stil believe in loooooooove..................................................................................Do you still remember all the that has gone byyyyyyyyyyyy? Do still believe that love can fall down from the skyyyyyyy? if from were your standing you can see the sky aboooooove, I'll be waiting for you if you still believe in loooooooooove,..........la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaaaaaa........la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaaaaaa..........la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaaaaaa" **

**"How beauitful I have never hear such a voice!" Mrs. Shiki smiled widely**

**"Kamiya where did you learn that song?" Mrs. Shiki ask wonderingly**

**"From Lord Battousai, Right before he left me to fight Shishio" Kaoru looked down**

**"Are you talking about 200 years ago?" Kenshin asked her**

**"Yes, you see Shishio's ansastor was my Shishio, and well you see Shishio build armys of peace haters, and came looking for me because I hold peace and Chaos, and well for that I became a very valuble person. One day Lord Battousai had me run and hide before we said good bye he sang to me one last time and went in to battle....." Kaoru looked down**

**"Thats very sad....But please don't get sad on me because I asked..." Mrs. Shiki said looking down**

**"O please don't worry!" Kaoru said cheerfully**

**Tomoe looked at Kaoru with a death glare of evil then truned her head**

**"Kaoru I am replacing Tomoe for you to be the singer in our play for the school, We just need to figure out and Idea for the play" Tae sighed**

**"WHAT! BUT! MRS. SHIKI!!!!" Tomoe jumped up almost making her desk fall over**

**"Koishii! Sit!" Kenshin gave her a glare, making her sit down **

**Everyone snickered at Tomoe, and then looked back at the thinking Kaoru, Kaoru then truned her head to left and saw a Manga book of Chobits. She Then picked it up and began to read. Then looked up at the teacher and the class**

**"Lets do it on this!" Kaoru smiled and held the book up**

**"O You mean Chobits!" Kenshn smiled**

**"C-Chob-bits? Chobits?" Kaoru Looked at him confused to see if she got the name right**

**"Yes you have the name right" Kenshin nodded**

**"What a wonderful!" Mrs. Shiki laughed**

**"Should we pick Charaters and work on it now right Mrs. Shiki" Kaoru asked falling because Kenshin accidently let go of her**

**"Sorry Kaoru" Kenshin picked her back up and held her up by the hips**

**"Kaoru good Idea. Now who wants to be Chii?" Mrs. Shiki asked smiling**

**Tomoe's hand went up, Misao's hand went up, and other girls hand's went up. Mrs. Shiki then looked up and noticed Kenshin held Kaoru's hand up as she look at him funnyly**

**"How about Kaoru be Chii, Hideki can be played by Kenshin, and Yusuki is done by Misao. Next Yumi will be played by Tomoe and other charators will be picked tomorrow. See you tomorrow class, and Karou take with you the Chobit's book it has all your lines in it" Mrs. Shiki waved good bye**

**Kaoru and Kenshin walked out the classroom with Misao "Thanks for Caring our books Misao" Kenshin thanked her **

**"No problem Himura you need to take car of Kaoru" Misao Smiled "I am so glad that was our last class" Misao sighed**

**The three made it to their dormitary and to Kenshin's room which was on the top level. **

**"See ya Himura!" Misao waved bye and ran down the hall to her room**

**"Hey Kenshin!" Sano yelled running to them "Is it true a girl is sleeping in our room?" **

**"Your looking at her" Kenshin said **

**"O Hi there Ahhhhh......"**

**"Kamiya Kaoru" Kaoru bowed her head**

**"O Hi there Jou-chan" Snaosuke smiled**

**"J-jou-chan?" Kaoru was confused at this **

**"it's a name he gives most girls" Kenshin sighed**

**"Well lets make some dinner" Sanosuke's stomach growled**

**"MONSTER!" Kaoru began to shake as she hugged Kenshin tightly**

**"Relax that sound means the big asshole's hungery" Kenshin laughed**

**"Asshole?" Kaoru was again confused by their words**

**"Don't worry about it" Kenshin then opened the door and they all walked in and layed Kaoru down on his bed**

**"Anata?" Tomoe walked in and saw Kenshin half way on top of Kaoru from when he was laying her down "A-anata?" Tomoe began to cry "YOU JERK!" **

**"What!?" Kenshin was confused**

**"You where on top of her making love to her weren't you!" Tomoe trunned her head**

**"No! I was laying her down! she fell asleep untill you screammed" Kenshin's eyes glowed gold and walked out the door pissed as hell**

**"Kenshii?" Kaoru got up but fell to the floor but instead of trying again she crawled to the door**

**"Jou-chan it's best you say away from him when His girlfriend and him are in a fight**

**"True..." Tomoe sighed at the new girls effort**

**"No me want to help him get happy!" Kaoru crawled till she got to the door were she opened it but flew back in to the wall because Kenshin slammed it back before she could open it all the way. Kaoru began to cry**

**"THANKS KENSHIN YOU MADE JOU-CHAN CRY!" Sanosuke yelled through the door then walked over to karou**

**It then hit Kenshin that the person opening the door was Kaoru. Kenshin flew the door open and walked fast over Kaoru and hugged her " I'm so sorry Kaoru please don't cry....." Kenshin began to rubb her back to ease her crying**

**Sanosuke shrugged that he didn't walked fast enough to Kaoru first and told Tomoe to get out. Tomoe did as told and Sanosuke went back to making dinner as Kaoru continued to cry and Kenshin tryed to ease her crying**

**"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad! Please don't throw me agesnt the wall again!" Kaoru cryed more**

**"No Kaoru I'm not mad at you please don't cry me and Tomoe are always in a fight, so don't worry please don't cry.....shhhhhhh" Kaoru fell asleep crying in his arms. Kenshin picked her up and layed her on his bed**

**"Sano remind me to get rid of Tomoe!" Kenshin laughed**

**"SWEET! You mean your dumping her!?" Sanosuke jumped in joy**

**"Well ya! God she's better as a maid then a Girl Friend!" Kenshin sighed and laughed at Sanosuke jumping in joy**

**Kaoru then walked in Kenshin was shocked she was walking. "Kaoru your walking!" Kenshin smiled**

**"I am?" Kaoru looked smiled "I LEARNED HOW TO WALK YAY!!!" **

**"Hey Jou-chan want some steak and eggs?" Sano layed down Kenshin's plate and his plate**

**"Sure" Kaoru sat down when sano layed down her plate **

**Kaoru ate every bite and then went back to bed where Kenshin joined her. Sanosuke Fell asleep watching Aqua Teen Hunger. Inuyasha then came on and woke Kaoru. Kaoru wiggled her way out of Kenshin's arms and in front of the TV. After inuyasha went off she truned the Tv Off, and yawned when she yawned her eyes widened. She saw a evil grin and a pare of eyes. **

**"Kenshii!?" Kaoru whispered **

**"Come here Kaoru" she saw his hand come out and take hers he then knocked her out and began walking away when he hurred Sanosuke get up**

**"O look it's the cable man! Nighty Night Cable man" Sanosuke fell on the floor asleep**

**"SANO! SHUT UP YOU'LL WAKE KAORU!" Kenshin then snapped his eyes open and felt around the bed Kaoru wasn't there Kenshin then looked up at the door there were 2 people there.**

**"Damn it" Shishio whispered Kaoru then awoke at his words**

**"SHISHIO!!!" Kaoru screammed**

**Kenshin sighed and walked over to him "Ok let me give you 2 the count of 3 to hand her over if not I will throw you out my window got it buddy?" Kenshin held his hand out as Kaoru began to kick around. Shishio didn't answer and trunned around and continued walking toward the door. Kenshin sighed again and kicked shishio's leg "You do realize how pothetic you are right?" Kenshin took Kaoru by the arm and held her toward him. "Now to show you the window" Kenshin smiled "Ready asshole?" Kenshin then pushed him out the window and walked over to Kaoru**

**"Kenshii!" Kaoru Hugged him**

**"Lets go to bed please!" Kenshin pleded **

**Kaoru nodded and they both went back to bed. when Kaoru finally went to bed Kenshin was drozing off again till sanosuke got back up "This is Beanstock to Big bad wolf do you copy? Roger that Big bad wolf over and out!" Kenshin threw a pillow at Sanosuke's head making Sanosuke fall over and on the floor asleep again, Kenshin then Yawned and fell asleep with Kaoru safely in his arms**

* * *

**An: Another Chapter!**


	3. Notice, Please Read!

**Notice:**

**I would like you guys to tell me what to do for the next chapter! Please vote when you reveiw, Pick from these 4 **

**1. A Free Day**

**2. A trip to the park**

**3. Kaoru learns about what happened in the past**

**4. Tomoe takes action**

****

**Please vote of which one you would like to have me do the next chapter on. Also Thank you for reading! See ya! :)**


End file.
